Call of Duty Zombies: Ghost N' Zombies Mystery of Turnstile Mansion
by masteratwriting42
Summary: A fanfiction story where I insert myself into the world of Call of duty Zombies. My friends and Family have took a small trip to an old Mansion outside of Spokane Washington, but things I not as they seem. Strange sodas and chalk outlines of guns have been appering and the undead have risen from the ground to wreak havoc.


Will Doty

1/30/13

Ghosts'n Zombies

Mystery of Turnstile Mansion

 **Prologue**

" You guys need to return home," said Tank.

"But," I said.

"No buts, I will distract the big guy so you can get home. Now Go, go!" yelled Tank That happened two years ago but that's not where it started; it goes way back. Let me tell you the story of me, my girlfriend and our families' adventure at Turnstile Mansion.

 **Chapter 1**

"Wake up, sleepy head," said Phoebe.

"Please, Mom, a few more minutes," I said in a half asleep tone.

"I'm not your mother, silly. Now get up; we have a big day ahead of us," said Phoebe.

I got up and went down stairs. What I saw was astonishing; almost every couch was filled with suitcases full of clothes.

"Good morning, Sweetie. I see your girlfriend got you out of bed," said Mom.

"Yeah, she did, and what's with all the packing?" I said.

"Phoebe and her family has invited us to their yearly trip to haunted places," said Dad as he walked down the stairs.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Turnstile Mansion, one of the most haunted places in the Spokane area," said Phoebe's dad has he walked through the front door.

Then Phoebe walked in from a room and gave me a kiss.

"Don't worry, it will be fun. You can help me solve the mystery of the place," said Phoebe.

" _Great, did I just wake up to a world of Scooby Doo where I'm Shaggy and my girlfriend is Velma? But wait, where's Scooby? Oh, that's right, he's buried in the back yard,"_ I thought to myself.

Another vacation. Won't this be fun, just like the last one when Dad almost got us killed.

 **Chapter 2**

We left the next day. It was a long road ahead of us, about five hours. At least we weren't going to Grandma's. Phoebe's family had to rent a van because a certain friend of theirs just had to come along and sometimes this friend can be a stuck up bitch. Her name was Lauren; she was hot, but I got a girl already. Anyway, we finally came to the mansion, and it was huge. It looked like something out of a horror film.

"Isn't it great?" said Phoebe's mom.

"No, and I'd rather not be here," I said quietly. But as long as my girlfriend is happy, I'm happy.

We went inside the mansion. It was old, but at least it wasn't gross. There were three rooms, two upstairs one downstairs. Phoebe, her friend and I took the one downstairs and the adults took the two upstairs while my brother and Phoebe's brother slept on the two couches in what used to be the living room.

Before dinner Phoebe went around the mansion taking pictures of every detail. I found her in the basement still taking photos.

"Babe, dinner is ready," I said.

"Ok, I will be there in a second... Whoops, what's this?" said Phoebe as she hit something and a piece of paper fell to the ground.

We both looked at the paper. There was a weird symbol and some writing that was in German. It read:

 _Sie wird zurückkehren, den Toten auferstehen und alle sterben._

It was strange. Phoebe hid the paper in her bag, and we went up to have dinner.

 **Chapter 3**

The next morning Phoebe and I did some research on what the note meant.

The words in German meant; _She will return. The dead will rise and all will die._

We also found out that this mansion belonged to an Edward Rich, a nazi scientist who escaped Germany after World War II. Edward worked for a science group called 935 that did experiments on animals and people. Edward got his boss and his boss's daughter killed, and then Edward escaped to this mansion, but after awhile he went to a swamp in the Pacific.

"This is really weird," I said.

"I know, but it's very interesting," said Phoebe.

"Well, while you are researching I'm going to...," before I could finish I saw a man walking outside. Phoebe and I went out to see what he was doing.

"Sir, do you need help?" I asked. There was no response.

Then the man saw us and started walking closer and closer. He jumped on Phoebe.

"Whoa, hey, get him off!" yelled Phoebe.

There was a shovel laying on the ground. I picked it up and hit the man attacking Phoebe and killed him. Then Phoebe got up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but what was that?" said Phoebe.

"I don't know, but whatever it was _he_ wasn't friendly," I said.

Then our parents came out of the house.

"What the heck is going on? Is everything ok?" asked Mom.

"This man attacked Phoebe. He wouldn't stop; I had to kill him with the shovel," I said.

"Well cover him with a tarp," said Mom.

"Listen to your mother, William and I will call the police," said Dad.

The police arrived and we told them what happened.

"Not another one," said the officer.

"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe.

"Well, there have been reports of strange men attacking people out here. We are trying to find the source, but we haven't had any luck," said the officer.

"Don't worry we won't arrest you, we are just going to take the body and give to the morgue for study," said the other officer.

 **Chapter 4**

After lunch Phoebe and I were pinning our pictures on the wall in the attic. We then heard a noise coming from the basement. It sounded like when a powerbox wigs out. As we got closer we heard music but it wasn't clear. It was skipping like a disc would if it was scratched. We came to the source of the sound and pulled off a tarp.

"What is it?"asked Phoebe.

"I don't know, it looks like an old time soda machine," I said.

"What the heck is Juggernog? It sounds gross, you should try it," said Phoebe as she read the words on the machine.

"Alright," I said.

I kicked the machine and a red bottle fell out. I picked it up, opened it and drank it.

"Yuck, it tastes disgusting," I said.

Just then I felt I was getting stronger.

"Look at me, I feel power growing within me. What is this stuff?" I said.

Then I started posing. Phoebe giggled and fell back against a table. A wood plank fell over and revealed a chalk outline. It looked to be an outline of a gun.

"What the heck?" I said.

"Why is there a chalk outline?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't know," I said.

"Touch it," said Phoebe.

"It's just an outline. There's nothing..."I said.

As soon as I touched the outline, a gun appeared out of it.

"Um cool," I said.

"Where did you get that?" said my brother as he came down the stairs.

"Um nowhere," I said.

"Bull! I am telling mom," said my brother.

"Sam, wait," I said.

"Mom, Will found a gun," said Sam.

"He found what?" said Mother.

"A gun," said Sam.

"Will, were did you get a gun?" asked Mom as she came down the steps.

"Um, I found it down here," I said.

"Leave it down here. I don't want you to hurt yourself," said Mom.

"I will be fine," I said.

"No," said Mom.

"Mother! I am not your little boy anymore, I'm almost eighteen. I know how to use a gun properly. I learned it all from your friend, Chuck. Look, there is even a holster," I said.

"But," said Mom.

"But nothing Mom. If one of those crazy guys shows up and I don't have a weapon... Then what?" I said.

"Oh fine, but if you hurt yourself, I'm not running to the ER," said Mom.

"Thank you," I said.

"Phoebe, why don't you take Will and go see if your father needs help outside," said Mom.

"Ok," said Phoebe.

 _Oh, I forgot to mention that Phoebe's parents are trying to restore the mansion. I don't know why, because if this place is haunted, I don't think the ghosts will take kindly to the remodeling._

 **Chapter 5**

Well, Phoebe's dad did not need help, but I showed him the gun and he set up some targets to fire at.

 _Bam Bam_ ( gun clicks)

"Good shooting Will, but aim higher next time," said Phoebe's dad.

I groaned.

The next day things started to get weird.

I was just taking a nap on the couch and when I woke up, all of a sudden I was standing, and Phoebe was on the couch where I had been. She was freaked and wondering what the _F_ was going on.

At the same time my mother found a secret compartment in the fridge. It was filled with soda bottles like the one I found in the basement, but these were different flavors. I walked into the kitchen and picked up a yellow one. It read _Double Tap Root Beer_.

I took a drink."Ugh, it's not the best root beer, but it's ok," I said. Then I felt stronger in my fingers. I then proceeded to take a drink of the green bottle that read _Speed Cola_.

"What? Is this supposed to be some kind of Coke? It's gross," I said. I begin to feel stronger in my hands.

My mom had a shocked expression on her face. "Don't drink anymore, who knows what this stuff is; it could be dangerous," said Mom.

"Mom, I have a gun and you're telling me that these drinks are dangerous?" I said.

Mother just looked at me and shook her head.

I took my gun and went outside. I fired it very fast and reloaded it very fast.

"Wow! That's wow!" said Phoebe astonished at my speed.

"What the heck is going on, and what are these sodas? We should try to find the recipes," I said. There is obviously witchcraft going on here or something, I thought.

"Be careful," said Mom, "don't try anything stupid. There have been a lot of strange things going on around here and I just want you to be safe."

 **Chapter 6**

We searched the entire mansion and no recipes were found. Apparently, whoever created these drinks did not want their recipes to be revealed. But questions still remained: who was group 935, what was this German scientist doing and who is this " _She"_ that was mentioned in the note?

Then there was a scream. It sounded like Phoebe's mother. I rushed to the spot were the scream came from. I saw Phoebe's mom pushing her husband away. Phoebe rushed in.

"What's wrong with dad?" said Phoebe. Phoebe's dad was covered in blood, his skin was the color of puke and his eyes were glowing a light blue, like the color of lightning.

"I don't know!' she said as she tried to push him away. "We were just taking a walk and some guy spit at him. When we came back your father started to attack me." She finally pushed him away and ran off, but Phoebe's dad continued to chase her. He tried to grab her again, but I aimed my gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through Phoebe's dad's head and his body fell to the ground. Everyone heard the shot and came down stairs, except for Lauren

"Will, what the heck!" said Phoebe.

"What was I supposed to do? He was going to kill your mom," I said.

"We need to call the police," said Dad.

"Um, guys? I don't think the police will help us for this," said Phoebe's brother.

"What's going on?" said Lauren like she just woke up from a nap. Phoebe's brother pointed out the window. Creatures were rising from the ground.

"Um, who are they?" said Lauren in a frightened tone.

"Zombies," I said.

"What!?" said Phoebe.

"Zombies! Just like that video game I played. Who knew it was real," I said.

"What do we do?" asked Mom.

"Ok everybody, we need to find weapons: kitchen knives, hammers, shovels, chainsaws anything, and then be ready to fight hordes of... Die Untoten," I said.

 **Chapter 7**

After we found weapons throughout the mansion we barricaded ourselves within, but it was no use, the zombies would just pull down the wooden boards.

"Will, they are coming in!" said Phoebe.

"Calm down, I'm thinking," I said.

Then there was a demonic voice with a German accent. "Ha, I see you have encountered my minions. Ja?" said the demonic voice. The zombies stopped moving. They just stood there waving their hands and heads.

"Who are you and where are you?" said Phoebe.

"Who Am I, meine freuden? I am Edward Richtofen. I was a scientist of group 935. For where am I, I am in the aether. I guess you could say I'm a ghost," said Richtofen.

"You don't sound like a _she_ ," I said referring to the note we found earlier.

"Nien, that _she_ was Samantha Maxis, my boss's daughter. I had her and her father killed. She became what I am now: a ghost who controls these untoten. But then I found a way to take control and I exiled her from time and space," said Richtofen.

"Why are you doing this?" said Mom.

"I want to rule the world!" said Richtofen.

"But you're a ghost," said Lauren.

"Samantha found a way to take control of my body and we switched places, so when I gain more power I will do the same to someone else," said Richtofen.

"You are a monster!" I said.

"I know... Enjoy my minions, ha ha ha," said Richtofen. The zombies to started to move, growl and groan again.

"Now what?" said Lauren.

"Everyone to the car! Now!" yelled Dad. We rushed out fighting our way through the zombies. "Everyone pile into the Yukon," said Dad.

"I will shoot out the sunroof," I said.

Almost everyone got in, but my brother was on his way. Before he got to the car a zombie tackled him to the ground and started to rip him apart. "Ahhhh!" screamed Sam.

"No! My son!" yelled Mom.

"Mom, there is nothing we can do. Get in!" I yelled.

"But…" cried Mom.

"Get in!" I yelled.

"Please Honey, get in the car," pleaded Dad. Mom got into the car and we drove off.

"Were are we going?" asked Phoebe's mother.

"We need to head to town. Maybe there, we will find people to help us," I said.

 **Chapter 8**

Before we headed to town we stopped by Grandma and Grandpa's house. Unfortunately the zombies got to them first before we did.

"This is Hell! The world's gone to Hell! We are all going to die," cried Mom.

"Calm down, Mom. It's ok, we are not going to die," I said trying to calm her down.

"Alright, I will be calm," said Mom.

"We will get through this, Honey," said Dad.

"God dammit! I forgot to grab the power sodas," I said.

"Oh really? Then what are these?" said Phoebe as she opened her bag.

"What? How did..." I said.

"I grabbed them, Babe, before we ran out of the mansion," said Phoebe.

"Phoebe, you sneaky sneaky girl. That's one thing I like about you," I said.

We arrived in town, and it was a mess from burning cars to destroyed buildings. Luckily there only a few zombies.

"When this is over I will need to take a nice hot shower," said Lauren. We all looked at her funny. "What? Can't a girl take shower in a mess like this? There is blood all over me," said Lauren.

"There is blood all over us too, and you don't hear us complaining," I said.

"Whatever," said Lauren.

We could not go back to the mansion; it was overrun by zombies. The only thing we could do was search the town. Maybe there was someone alive here that might know what was going on. There was a hardware store on the corner; we checked it out. An old man came out from behind the desk and pointed a gun at us. The gun was a WWII Tommy Gun.

"Stay back, I'm warning you," said the man.

"Relax old man, we are not _Them_ ," I said referring to the zombies.

"Can't be too sure," said the man.

"We are not the enemy, we are here to help," said Lauren.

"Who are you?" asked Phoebe.

The man put his gun down. "I'm Tank Dempsey. I was exiled to this time period by Edward Richtofen," said Tank.

Then Richtofen interrupted the conversation, "Right you are, Dempsey. Look at you, you're old. You look good with a beard... Not," said Richtofen.

"Oh shut up, you ghost thing," said Lauren.

"I don't like you. Be gone!" said Richtofen.

Then Lauren disappeared.

"What did you do with her?" asked Phoebe.

"Oh, I sent the brat to where I send all brats," said Richtofen.

Meanwhile, Lauren was teleported to nowhere. Well, I wouldn't say it was just nowhere, because Lauren was tied up with rope, dangling above a group of hungry zombies.

"Um, Someone... Anyone.. Help!" cried Lauren.

Back at the store...

"I'm not scared of you, Richtofen," said Tank.

"Why should you be? We were friends... BFF's, as the young people call it," said Richtofen.

"Yeah, until our memories, that you erased, came back," said Tank.

"It was for a good reason, Tank. I wouldn't have done it if it was pointless," said Richtofen.

"This isn't over, Edward. We will destroy your undead army," I said.

"We will see, William... We will see," said Richtofen.

(glass breaking, zombies moaning and guns firing)

 **Chapter 9**

"Tank, how can we get Lauren back?" I asked.

"You will need to find a rock hidden within this town to get your friend back," said Tank.

"Oh great just like the game... F %#king Easter eggs," I said.

"Well, let's hurry up and find that rock," said Phoebe.

"I have a question, why are the zombies eyes glowing?" asked Phoebe's brother.

"The zombies were made by group 935 using element 115," said Tank.

"Did Treyarch...?" Before I could finish, Tank interrupted.

"Your gaming company, Treyarch. They are not who you think they are," said Tank.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Treyarch is... the last remnants of group 935," said Tank.

"Holy shit," I said.

"Treyarch and Richtofen must be stopped," said Tank.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," said Phoebe.

We continued to search the town for survivors and the rock that supposedly should help us free Lauren.

"Tank... back at the store... what did you mean by _our memories_?" I said.

"There were four of us; Me, Richtofen, a Russian named Nikolai and a Japanese officer named Takeo. Back in WWI, Nikolai, Takeo and I were sent to find Richtofen and stop 935 in northern France. After WWI was over, Richtofen erased our memories and we were sent back home. At the end of WWII , we were called upon again to find Richtofen and stop the zombie menace, but since our memories were erased we had no idea who Richtofen was and what was going on," said Tank.

"Where are the other two men now?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't know, probably either dead or trying to find me," said Tank.

" And what about this rock?" said Dad.

"The rock contains element 115. Only the power of 115 will free your friend from Richtofen's grasp," said Tank.

"This is crazy you're all crazy," said Phoebe's Mom as she walked backwards.

"Mom stop you don't what you are saying," said Phoebe.

"There is a hole behind you Clare, stop!" said Dad.

"I do know what I am saying and this is crazy, I…." Before she could continue she fell into the hole and was eaten by zombies.

"Mom!" cried Phoebe.

"Phoebe I think your mom was a little out of it," I said.

"This is nuts!" said Dad.

"Hey, at least they're not vampires," I said.

Everyone shook their heads.

"What? This would be worse if they were," I said.

 **Chapter 10**

We went further into the city. There was nothing but destroyed cars and buildings, but then we saw a glowing light in the middle of town. We rushed to the source of the light. There was a downed plane with boxes marked 935 and 115. There was also a giant glowing rock.

"There is the rock," said Tank

"Ok Tank, when you said rock I was expecting a rock you find on a beach, not a giant meteorite," I said.

"What did you expect?" said Tank

"Is there more of this 115 here? And by here I mean the United states?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes, but it's in Area 51," said Tank.

"Ok, I'm not going to Area 51," I said.

"I don't think we will need to, there is plenty here to free your friend and maybe make some weapons," said Tank.

"You can make weapons with this shit?" said Phoebe.

"Yes, like this..." said Tank as he pulled out a weird looking gun.

"What is that?" asked Phoebe's brother.

"This is the Wunderwaffe Dg-2. I took it from the old 935 headquarters in Germany before I was exiled," said Tank.

"What does it do?" asked Mom.

"I'll show you," said Tank. There was a group of zombies nearby, and Tank fired the 115 gun at them. A burst of electricity hit the zombies; they screamed and their heads exploded.

"Wow that is awesome, just like the game, except this is real life, Mother F #kers!" I said.

 **Chapter 11**

"Well, we found the rock. Let's get some chunks," I said.

"Wait!" yelled Tank.

"What?" I said.

"You can't touch the rock without drinking one of the special drinks that 935 made," said Tank.

"Oh, you mean like this... sort of?" said Phoebe pulling the drinks out of her bag but noticing something was different.

"Are those the drinks we took from the Mansion?" I said.

"They don't look like it," said Phoebe.

Then Richtofen's voice began to talk.

"Ha, that's because I changed them. I got tired of the old bottle shape," said Richtofen.

"Ok, but they look like potions made by a witch," I said.

"Ja, so. They may look different, but they still have the same effect. Oh, and you won't find them in machines; you will have to find them throughout this town and maybe the world. Ha ha ha ha! Bye bye," said Richtofen. The drinks disappeared.

"Just great, just f $king great," I said.

"Look over there," said Phoebe's brother pointing to the rock. A red drink appeared above the glowing rock. It was floating in the air and glowing.

"Awesome! How are we supposed to get the drink without touching the rock?" I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I said confused.

Ten minutes later...

"This is a very bad idea," I said dangling off a building by a rope we found above the rock.

"Be careful, Will," said Mom.

"I never volunteered for this," I said.

"Well, you sort of did," said Tank.

"Oh, just shut up and lower me down," I said. My friends and family lowered me down.

The zombies around the rock tried to reach up and grab me, but they failed.

"Can you grab the drink?" said Tank.

"Yeah, I think," I said. I reached out to grab the floating bottle.

"I got it! Pull me up," I said. As they were pulling me up a zombie jumped and grabbed the arm that was holding the drink.

"F#%king shoot it!" I screamed. Tank fired his gun and killed the zombie. Luckily the zombie did not bite me. My friends and family continued to pull me up until I reached the top.

"Did you get the bottle?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes, baby, I got the f #king bottle," I said.

"Now what?" said Mom.

"Now we must get a sample of the rock," said Tank.

"Then let's go," said Phoebe's brother.

We went to the rock. Luckily the zombies chased after a dog that ran past the rock. I drank the red stuff and grabbed some rock without getting hurt.

 **Chapter 12**

"We got the rock sample, Tank, now what?" I asked.

"Now we must find a gersh device," said Tank.

"What's That?" asked Phoebe's brother.

"It's a machine that makes a portal," I said.

"Hopefully if we throw the rock samples into the portal it will free your friend," said Tank.

"Yeah, but the last gersh device I heard of was in f #king Russia!" I yelled.

"Don't worry William, we won't need to go to Russia. There might be one here," said Tank.

"What? Where?" I said.

"Follow me back to the hardware store and I will show you," said Tank. We followed Tank back to the hardware store.

"Ok Tank, now why are we back here?" I said.

"When I was hiding out here before you guys came I found a picture was of the owner's son. In the picture he was holding a gersh device, so maybe, just maybe, if you are thinking what I am thinking..."said Tank.

"The device could be here!" said Phoebe.

"Correct," said Tank.

We looked around for hours until Phoebe's brother found a switch. He flipped the switch and it opened a secret door that led to the basement. In the basement we found a Gersh device on a work bench.

"Ok, we found it. Now what?" I said.

"You should know, you played the zombies' game," said Tank.

"Yeah, but it wasn't as complicated as this," I said.

"Well, let's take the Gersh outside. There is not enough room here," said Tank. We brought the device outside. Tank placed the machine on the ground and pushed a button. A portal opened up and it started to pull in some nearby zombies.

"Hurry! Throw the rock samples in!" yelled Tank over the sound of the portal. I threw the rocks into the portal and out came Lauren. Tank turned off the Gersh.

"Lauren!" shouted Phoebe.

"Oh god, it's good to be out of that void," said Lauren.

"It's good to have you back," said Dad.

"So, you have figured out how to get you brat friend back," said Richtofen out of nowhere.

"Yeah! We did. Your plan failed, you damn Nazi ghost," said Phoebe.

"Well then, you won't be leaving this city alive," said Richtofen. Then down the road a giant monstrosity came out of the ground. It roared so loudly it set off car alarms.

"Um, this is new," said Tank.

"That is one big freakin zombie," I said.

"What are you guys doing standing there?... Run!" yelled Lauren.

"Right! Let's go," I said. We ran to Grandma's house. The big zombie was catching up.

"You guys need to return home," said Tank

"What about you?" I said.

"I will distract the big guy so can use the Gersh to return home," said Tank.

"How can we use the Gersh to get home?" I said.

"I punched in your address in the Gersh," said Tank.

"How do you know our address?" asked Dad.

"I saw it on the back of your son's coat," said Tank.

"Can the Gersh make a big enough portal to get the car through?" asked Phoebe.

"Oh, it doesn't need to be bigger, it takes anything in, no matter the size or shape," said Tank.

"Good, then let's go home. Tank, open the portal, everyone else get to the Yukon," I said. Tank threw the Gersh and the portal opened.

"Is everyone in the car?" asked Mom.

"Yes, we are Mom," I said.

"Good. Floor it Greg!" said Mom.

"Straight into the portal Dad," I said. Dad slammed on the gas and we headed straight for the portal. The big zombie was right behind us but before it could grab the car, Dempsey got in the big zombie's way. Our car went through the portal safely, but the giant zombie picked up Tank and threw him at the Gersh which killed him and destroyed the device.

 **Epilogue**

The Yukon came zooming through the portal opening and Dad slammed on the brakes before the car hit Mom's subaru. We were home away from the zombie outbreak. Well, so we thought. We got out of the car.

"Guys, I don't feel so good," said Phoebe's brother. Then he puked and fainted. We went over to him. Hopefully it was just motion sickness. Then Phoebe looked behind her and she saw a horrific sight.

"Um, Will, you should look behind us," said Phoebe.

I looked in the direction Phoebe was looking and there they were... Hordes of zombies heading towards our position.

"Oh crap," I said.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
